


hot and bothered

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Chaos, Jokes and Banter, M/M, PADADA, Teasing, barista! san, barista!jongho, innuendos, just jongsan being chaotic at work, manager hongjoong, slow days at work, wooyoung Ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: It’s incredibly slow at the cafe because it’s hot outside. San tried to find ways to cure his boredom.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Series: He’s an Addict [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Kudos: 63





	hot and bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a tweet I saw
> 
> https://twitter.com/xplodingunicorn/status/1288557782569017344?s=21
> 
> And also real life events from when I worked at a restaurant kinda

San was hella _bored._ It had been an extremely slow day at the cafe and Hongjoong had taken the day off because well, even though he was a workaholic, San and Jongho had promised him that they wouldn’t burn the entire building down- they all knew Hongjoong needed a break. When Hongjoong was getting burnt out or stressed, he got whiny and it wasn’t very fun. 

And so did everyone else in the city, apparently; since it was an extremely hot weekend, there weren’t many customers- they’d mostly probably opted to travel down to Busan or Jeju island to see the sea and the beaches. San felt particularly jealous of them, he’d always had such a soft spot for the sea. He remembers when he was a kid, feeling the sand between his toes as he ran through it, shrieks of happiness coming from his mouth as he felt the hot sun on his shoulders. He could almost hear the waves of the ocean calling to him…. 

Wait no, that was just the coffee machine brewing. San was at work and absolutely not at the ocean as he’s plucked out of his reverie by Jongho smacking his back with a wet cloth. 

“ _Hyung!”_ Jongho chuckles as San yelps and jumps up, chasing Jongho with the broom with every intent to beat him with it. 

“Yah! you brat!”

“You were daydreaming!” Yes, he was. Instead of the salt and sand, he smelled coffee beans and milk. 

“That doesn't mean you have to hit me, that hurt!”

“Is Wooyoung gonna beat me up too?” Jongho mocks, gesturing to San’s boyfriend. 

There weren't any customers, of course, and Hongjoong literally never checked the security cameras. San thinks they're only there for show, honestly. They could absolutely get away with doing fuck all and creating absolute chaos wherever they went and Hongjoong would be none the wiser because he _wasn’t there_. 

“What’s this about me beating you up?” Wooyoung laughs as he looks up from his manhwa, hair pushed off his face with a bandana and tied up in a ponytail. He’s chewing on the straw from his iced coffee and it’s hanging out of his mouth. San can see the condensation forming and dripping on the side of the cup. 

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Jongho snickers, eyes widened. “Just you know, San beating me for no reason again.”

“No reason, huh?” Wooyoung drawls, leaning back in his chair as his white t-shirt slides down his shoulder, showing off his collarbone. San squeaks. 

“Jongho hit me with a wet towel. I was _trying_ to remember what the sea smelled like. And he rudely interrupted me.” San huffed, narrowing his eyes at the youngest, who just puts on the most innocent grin he could muster. Wooyoung snorts, placing his manhwa page down on the table. 

“The sea smells like salt and fish. It’s lowkey kinda gross.” Wooyoung comments, twirling the green straw between his fingers as he pouts in concentration. San squawks in offense. 

“ _You_ ’ _re_ lowkey kinda gross.”

“Looks like someone’s not getting his dick sucked later~” Wooyoung teases, making a point to suck on the end of the straw, flicking his tongue and looking up at San with lidded eyes. San huffs again, turning red and crossing his arms, broom still in his hand. 

“Brat. I’d spank you as a punishment but you’d like it too much.”

“Listen!” Jongho whines, covering his ears. “My virgin ears, lalala~ y’all are disgusting. Hongjoong hyung told me what you guys did in the bathroom-“

“It was one time, Jong!” San whines, cheeks brighter than a maraschino cherry. 

“One time too many, Choi San. I had to clean the bathroom that night, y’know.” 

Wooyoung just snickers, shaking his head and picking his book up again. 

“I’d make it two times, but San called me gross.”

~

After maybe four customers, and a group of teenage girls, they were left alone in the best again. Wooyoung was on his third iced coffee, feet propped up on the chair across from him at the table, and Jongho was cleaning the counter and the espresso machine. The cafe didn’t look too bad since there wasn’t much foot traffic. San was sitting on the counter, legs swinging as he hummed to himself. Next to him, was a cup pyramid he was creating. Jongho was trying not to laugh, wondering how he was the youngest yet again. 

The pyramid was four Grande cups on the bottom, with three on top, then two tall cups and one tall cup on the top. He’d added a Frappuccino lid on the very top, like a star on a Christmas tree, and was humming and hawing on how to add a straw into the mix somewhere. 

“How is the day going, guys?” 

San yelps and jumps, nearly falling off the counter. Jongho snort laughs. 

“Hongjoong, hyung.” Jongho grins at the new addition. “Hello! We weren’t.. expecting you. Why’re you here? Go home and rest! We’ve had a ...productive day.” 

“Work productive or… stupid productive?” Hongjoong narrows his eyes, gesturing to San’s elaborate cup pyramid. San squeaks and turns red, covering his face. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, hyung.” San grins, attempting to feign innocence. “Wooyoung did this.” 

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t me, I’ve been reading One Piece!” Wooyoung calls from his table with a laugh. Hongjoong can hear him turn a page. 

“Sure.” Hongjoong snort laughs, shaking his head. “Sure. How are the numbers?”

“They’re.. numbers.” Jongho sighs, picking up the Americano he’d made himself for his break and taking a sip. “It’s been hot as balls today so… there’s been like zero traffic. San said all the customers probably went to Jeju ‘cause of the weather.”

“Mm.” Hongjoong nods with a soft sigh and running his hand through his hair. “Wait, who drew a dick on the menu display?” 

Wooyoung cackles from the the table and Hongjoong promptly marches over there to give him a smack.


End file.
